Torquing tools of the type which include an elongated tool stem having an oppositely extending transverse handle on one end and a work engaging portion on the other are used for various mechanical operations. An example is the use of such a tool for the removal of packings or gaskets from large fluid conductor joints in pulp and paper mill equipment. Such a tool is called a "packing hook" and has a stem, a handle forming a "T-shape" at one end of the stem and a hook of typical corkscrew shape at the opposite end of the stem. The stem may be a solid rod or may have some flexibility but must be capable of torque transmission and may take the form of a braided steel cable of appropriate length.
The work engaging end or "corkscrew" of the torquing tool is advanced into the soft packing material by applying manual torque producing leverage through the handle. The handle then is pulled by means of manual or otherwise applied tensile force to pull the packing from its seat in sealing engagement between two metal fluid conductor parts which define a joint in the fluid conductor or machinery. Often, a conventional "come-along" to increase the mechanical advantage is used during the packing removal operation by means of a cable attachment.